Teen Parents
by Azumi Orimoto
Summary: Takuya and Zoe was ordinary couple but everything will change to become teen parents
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Pregnancy ...

- What will I do now? How do I say it? - Asked a woman of 16, while his tears fell - No, I can not be

The girl was on her knees crying desperately bathroom , she felt her world was falling , thought and thought What went wrong? While watching a pregnancy test , which tested positive , she only 16 years was pregnant with her boyfriend. She still can not believe she was pregnant , she was careful when boyfriend had relations with her boyfriend but lately I was convinced it unprotected . Now that would happen , that tell their parents , friends and especially her boyfriend

Will they take my baby? ... My parents agree with my pregnancy ? .. Does abandon or I will accept our son?

All these ask you to Izumi Orimoto or better known as " Zoe " , only 16 years she was pregnant with her boyfriend 's most famous footballer Shibuya , Takuya Kanbara . He and Zoe were dating for five years , they met in the Digital World, three months after they returned Takuya declare his love for Zoe with the surprise that it was incumbent upon her feelings , since they are together .

She sat still not believing , as his tears fell she remembered that night of passion when Takuya give first time when their bodies became one, where he kissed her body completely , where he his and her own. That night witnessed his love, which showed all the love they had each other , they had kept, but the months passed and one night she was delivered either once again without care , the only thing they care was being together but never thought that tonight was going to do the ground that their lives would change .

Zoe still could not believe she was pregnant , she will give the love of her life and now she waspregnant , I felt that everything was ruined , no longer knew it would be , I was afraid of what her parents would say that the rejected but especially by Takuya . was afraid Takuya leave her for being pregnant because this baby could ruin footballer dreams of Takuya and dreams of becoming a singer together her friends , Zoe knew that the arrival of this baby change everything , his world spun around 180 degrees, now was crying in despair thinking would happen when all but especially Takuya finds out her pregnant , and nothing would be the same, now thinking that ventured from her womb was a human being come into the world nine months changing everything

Now what happened ?

Zoe is asked as she fell asleep sitting on the toilet , her emerald eyes were so red by to see been crying all night, his long blond hair tousled . Zoe closed her eyes , while her last tear that night fell on ground knowing that within her womb that her son ...


	2. The Whole Pregnancy Takuya

Chapter Two : The Whole Pregnancy Takuya ...

Zoe .. Pov Of ...

I start to open my eyes , I realized that I had slept in bathroom, look to my right , was there my cruel reality , I can not even believe I'm pregnant , now what about me , with Takuya and everyone. Tapeworm like dying , wanted to die , did not want to be a mother , I have only sixteen, yet I'm not ready , my tears would not stop falling, this was new to me, it 's a weird feeling to think that I have inside me is a human being .

I got up ... I headed to my room while the tears were falling , look at the time 6:30 , was still tuning , today I had to go to school because it was Sunday , so I decided to sleep all day , not talking, not listening to anyone , be in my world. ...

I opened my eyes slowly , watch the clock , it was two in the afternoon, that stay in my bed, alone , I closed my eyes again when I hear someone knocks on the door ...

- Zoe love, you're awake ? - Listen to my mother

... I did not answer

- Zoe love down here Akemi , says he wants to talk to you dear, 'said my mother

I got up reluctantly, opened the door ...

- Tell him to come breast - I said coldly without looking

-Love you something wrong? - I asked my mother worried

- It does not happen mother - said handing it to me back , heading back to my bed

-Love ...

- That nothing's wrong , tell him to come and andate Akemi - frustrated yell

My mother looked at me with sadness, they turned around and went , but today it hurts me scream was in no mood to talk to my mother , knowing that soon I was going to do mother ...

I hear banging on the door ...

- Spend Akemi - I said without looking

Kendo Akemi is my best friend , I know her since I returned to the Digital World is become like a sister to me , she the only one who knows about my pregnancy . She knows all the adventure I had in Digital World, is over for me and Kouji . She is the girlfriend of Kouji , are together for six months. Akemi has abundant hair is hair cutting and color is pink to red , has particular color eyes , like a purple color has tanned skin and measures 1.65

- What happened? - I wonder Akemi sitting beside me

- Dio ... Posi ... Positive - I said handing me to mourn desperately

- Zoe ... - Akemi said hugging me

It can not be Akemi , I'm pregnant - I cried in the arms

I feels so good to be with her ...

- Zoe ... I know you tell me - I said, stroking my hair

'I know, thank Akemi 're the best friend I have - I said still crying in his arms

Hours Later ... A ...

Zoe is what you have to say - I said Akemi angry

Akemi told him he was not going to say about my pregnant Takuya

- I will not tell Akemi rescued understand I said in my bed

- Zoe ... Takuya has every right to know , he is father - he said looking into my eyes

'That's why you do not want to say , because he is the father, I have fear Akemi - I said as tears fell

- Fear that ? - I wonder frustrated Akemi

- Fear that Takuya but I refuse to accept me , will leave it for this pregnancy - I said sitting on the bed while I wipe the tears

- Zoe , Takuya is unable to reject you - I said sitting in front of me

- But is able to leave it for this unwanted pregnancy - I said crying

- Zoe ... - Akemi said hugging me

Takuya ... Pov Of ...

I was heading to the house of Zoe , would invite the cinema and be able to do it again tonight , it's not all I think about , I just like to express my feelings.

Zoe came home , rang the bell wait a few minutes, I opened the door the mother of Zoe

- Takuya , how are you ? - I wonder grinning

'Very well luckily lol and you ? - I replied with the same smile

- All right, you come to see Zoe ? - I wonder

- Yeah, I can see it ? - I asked a little blushing

- Sure, up - I said smiling at me

- Thanks - I said as he walked

I climb the stairs but when I was approaching the room when suddenly Zoe Zoe hear arguing with someone

- You have to say 'Listen to a familiar voice shout

- No, I can not say - what Zoe answered

Zoe , you have to tell the truth . - Akemi replied

I can not, if you give your dreams feel bad - hear Zoe say sadly

Zoe 's life among you , he has the right to know, said Akemi , leaving me thinking ...

What they talking about? A life among us ? I asked as I hid behind the door listening to the conversation with Akemi Zoe , I lean a little to see , Zoe was sitting on her bed while Akemi was standing in front of him , manages to note that Zoe was crying , what 's happening ? Why are you crying ? I asked as I was listening to the conversation

- No I want him to know Zoe said looking at the ground, while the tears fell ...

As I grieve mourn Zoe ...

- Zoe - Akemi said grabbing her hand and watching her Zoe has every right to know, if he rejects you why it is a little man and if you agree Cerras very happy with the

- Akemi ... I have fear what may happen , I do not want to leave me , I love Akemi and I hurt a lot if he left me - crying in despair Zoe said

- What is Zoe but as I said he has every right to know , Zoe he loves you , she will accept Akemi said hugging

- If he accepted me and abandon their dreams because of me standing Zoe said I do not want to let your dreams , I feel very bad

Are they talking about me? I thought ...

Zoe did not tire of insisting Akemi said standing up behind Zoe

- Understand Akemi , I will not tell and point - cry crying Zoe

- Zoe you have to tell the truth , 'said Akemi- Takuya screaming has to know you're pregnant

- What? ... Zoe ... these ... Pregnant? - Opening the door yell

- Takuya Zoe said surprised to see me

- Are you ... pregnant? - Ask in shock

- Yeah ... I'm Emba ... pregnant - stuttering

I could not believe I was happy and sad at the same time , is a very strange feeling , I have a son, a child at sixteen , I'll have one child, a son, Zoe was pregnant ... I'll have a child ... I to do .. Pa.. Pope ..


	3. Chapter 3

- Zoe you have to tell the truth , 'said Akemi- Takuya screaming has to know you're pregnant

- What? ... Zoe ... these ... Pregnant? - Opening the door yell

- Takuya Zoe said surprised to see me

- Are you ... pregnant? - Ask in shock

- Yeah ... I'm Emba ... pregnant - stuttering

I could not believe I was happy and sad at the same time , is a very strange feeling , I have a son, a child at sixteen , I'll have one child, a son, Zoe was pregnant ... I'll have a child ... I to do .. Pa.. Pope ...

Chapter Three: A Rare Feeling ...

Even I could not believe , I'll have a son I do papa , do not know how I feel , can not stop my tears falling , with only 16 years ... not what I expected , it does not hurt to be a father if I hurt that Zoe did not trust me, do not trust ...

Flashback ... ...

'Because I did not want to say - angry shout

- Taku ... I can not explain Takuya Zoe said stuttering

- I wanted to hide my son - I said angry

Takuya - No it's not that Zoe told me crying

- If Takuya , Zoe has a motive because it meant I Akemi said putting his hand on the shoulder of Zoe

- If Taki , do not fear what he meant by Zoe said crying

- Afraid of what? What do you leave ? - I asked

Then Zoe hang my head

- I can not believe , after all this time you think you going to leave , I can not believe I said delisionado

I turned around I ran while listening to the cries of Zoe but I ignored him , I ran , leaving her alone and screaming

End Of Flash Back ... ...

Pov ... Normal ...

Takuya was sitting on bench in the square, thinking, thinking and thinking I was going to do with Zoe and his son. Everything was new to him, one day was a normal boy , he was succeeding in the world of football , the next day teenager discovers he's father were many different emotions I felt , what I do? , Wondered , once , twice, three times and many more times. he knew that everything was going to change that the arrival of this baby will change everything but problem was not his son, his girlfriend Zoe felt delisionado to to see his girlfriend, the woman he loves , the mother her son did not know as he thought , how she would think that? , Takuya thought . I was just sitting in the square, suddenly crying all darkened , the clouds turned black , the wind blowing hard Takuya suddenly felt a drop fall , he looked up, then it started raining, the rain fell , tears of Takuya mingled with the drops of rain, could not stand , cried , cried and cried in pain.

Takuya ... Pov Of ...

I can not believe I can not believe Zoe does not know me , and made me think that she knows I love her and would give anything to be his side but come and say that I reject because it will have a son , I can not believe it ... but then I remembered that it was not just that I was afraid to reject it but also something else ...

Flash Back ... ...

- You have to say 'Listen to a familiar voice shout

- No, I can not say - what Zoe answered

Zoe , you have to tell the truth . - Akemi replied

I can not, if you give your dreams feel bad - hear Zoe say sadly

End of Flashback ... ...

She ... she just wanted my happiness , my happiness and treat you badly . That was unfair , she just wanted to be happy does not forsake my dreams but she does not realize that my first and most important dream is to be with her, as a family. Being happy together ...

It was late , I got up , while the rain fell I was walking to my house , alone, was all wet , thinking of what I will do now , the baby is on the way, I feel this great feeling of happiness , would reach my life , someone who was going to love , to care , to protect for all my life. In Soon I hear someone calling me with his gentle voice , I turned around , she was, standing in a white dress that reached her knees , her long blonde hair , her emerald eyes were red safe so he was crying and an umbrella in his hand while the other was touching her belly ...

- Takuya ... forgive ... - Zoe said as tears fell

- Zoe ...

- Takuya I just want your happiness but irrigation had to put mine - said bowing his head - Everything I do because I love you Takuya

- Zoe ... your are my happiness - I said smiling

Then she gets up and looks at me ...

- Takuya ... - said whispering

Zoe , you're the woman I love most in this world , you are my happiness and now that I will soon father makes me love you more than ever ... - I say approaching

- Takuya everything I do is for your own good , do not want to leave because of me your dreams, now you have the opportunity to be a player you know and I come from the ruin your sleep, makes me feel bad - Zoe told me crying

- Zoe ... do not understand that you and my son are my happiness - say putting my hands on his cheeks - My dream is to be with you forever, starting a family together, now this dream is being fulfilled

- Takuya , I will not be a hassle for you , I will pull myself forward with my son says as he looks at me eyes

- Our son , our son Zoe - I say looking at her emerald eyes Zoe stick it right in front, you and my son will never be a hassle because I love you but a few hours ago I heard about the existence of my son I love him too, that son you have there in your womb , the fruit of our love ...

- Takuya ... I love you with all my heart Zoe said smiling as tears fell

-Yo much love, now all that matters is us and our son - smiling

No doubt, throw it in my arms , kissing her with all my passion , she dropped the umbrella corresponded to the ground , the rain fell between us , passionate kiss in the rain , my hands up and down on his back , his own I caressed my neck , we look and we parted we hugged . I love her with all my soul , I am able to give everything to be at her side now more than ever , knowing that he is expecting a son. We were there in the rain embraced , my hand under her belly , caressing , now knowing that our son was in there ...


End file.
